Air
by XXxGonnaRuleTheWorldOneDayxXX
Summary: When a strange girl shows up one night, saying that she and Edward are old friends, what will happen? She's defiantly not a werewolf or a vampire, but she's not human either. And what has Edward all nervous about her sudden appearance?Better than it seems
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, my first fanfic, I'm pretty excited! I must say, I am not really a twilight fan, I'm more neutral, but this idea popped into my head and refused to leave. This is set in Eclipse when they know about Victoria's attack and stuff. I haven't read the book for two years, so the details are fuzzy, but if anyone wants to help, feel free! I might change some of the events, so this is AU, especially since I'm adding my own character. Bold italics are flashbacks/memories. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone hates these. I'm only going to post this once, at the beginning of this story. I do not own twilight or mortal instruments, just the plot and a few of my own characters :)**

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

Looking down at Bella as she slept, I couldn't believe how this angel was mine. I loved her so deeply, and yet a small persistent voice in my head reiterated to me it wasn't in the way I thought I did. Ignoring the voice, I leant over and kissed her forehead and lingered, so as to breathe in her torturous scent once more. I guess that small part of me who never minded pain and punishment as a means to increase my strength against the world was still inside of me. With that thought, I nuzzled her neck breathing deeply in though my nose. Sensing that it was not enough, I buried my face in my beautiful girl's hair. I imagined,

_**She was awake now and impatient as always. Tugging at my bronze locks she loved so much, she guided my mouth to hers. I ran my fingers though her hair, breaking away to watch the beautiful deep auburn silk flow through my fingers. She opened her stunning eyes and her green-gold irises stared passionately into my own lightning blue ones as she breathed my favorite phrase to ever leave her full, pink lips. "I love you, Eddie."**_

"I love you too, Air," I froze. Damn it! I jerked my head away from Bella. Not _her_, it was Bella, my love, here with me, not _her._ It's been so long since I've bitterly relived one of our memories, it has become less and less since I had started dating Bella. With all the time I devote to protecting her and pondering her little mystery, I haven't needed to fill every moment of my time with something to do, just so I wouldn't go back _there_.

And now, I think I may have finally figured out the mystery of Bella's shield, but no one would understand if I tried to explain, unless they were from my world. Idiot, that's not your world, your people anymore! This is, with your new family and your girlfriend. What is going on with me tonight?

Nuzzling Bella's hair once more—completely blocking my sent of anything but her—I told myself I'm just over-stressed with all this stuff with Victoria and that one thing on the edge of my mind I've seemed to have forgotten.

* * *

Arrabelle POV

Tonight, I was majorly pissed off. Not only am I passing up my motorcycle for a walk in the forest, but that complete _idiot_ seems to think he's above training. _Well_, I thought with an evil smirk, _he's got another thing coming._

I knew the vampires would smell me coming half-way down their driveway, but if I took my motorcycle, they would hear me while I was still on the highway. Aware that they were curious as to whom I am and why I chose to visit at their home at midnight, I cheerfully knocked on the door.

A short, pixie-like girl with black spiked hair opened the door and greeted me. "Hello, may I help you?"

Steeling myself, I jumped into character. "Hi," I said bubbly and enthusiastically. "My name is Maria, I'm sorry to have come so late, but I simply had to once I herd."

She now looked simply confused and annoyed at my presence. Though I must say, I should be the one annoyed, because the entire time I spoke, she had this far-away look on her face, as if she wasn't even paying attention to me. "Once you heard what?" The girl demanded of me, though not unkindly.

Again, I spoke with an annoying, cheerleader-type voice. "That Edward lives here of course! I haven't seen him in a while, but we met a few years back. I haven't seen him since, so I thought I might visit when I heard he lived here." I then put on a slightly upset and pouting face. "That is, if he would still like to see me." I pleaded with my eyes for her to let me in. The ignorant girl seemed to find no way to politely refuse me, so she reluctantly let me in.

"Alice, who was that?" A blonde girl then entered the room and stopped short after spying me.

I grinned internally, knowing I must look strange in my knee length, black fur coat, looking as if that were all I wore in the dead of winter. Of course I wore my standard black tank top and cotton shorts for training, but how would they know.

Alice seemed to be conveying a second message in her words, "Rosalie, this is Maria, she's a friend of Edward's from a few years back, and she decided to visit."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow as if to say 'message received.' "Should I get him then? He's in his bedroom with his girlfriend." She directed that last statement to me, as if she were aware of what her words implied and wanted me to know that he was taken. This, of course only angered me further. So, he thought he could skip practice to cuddle up with his human girlfriend? He had told me about her, of course, and I didn't mind, but when it came to skipping training, I was merciless.

Sugar-coating my voice, I replied "That would be amazing. I'll just wait right here." I plopped myself down into a couch that purposely turned my back to the staircase he would descend. Though he would smell me before he saw me, I didn't really care. Alice just stared at me and I grinned at her fully, and her expression turned even more confused.

* * *

Edward POV

I was lying with my face in Bella's hair when Rosalie came in without knocking.

"Edward, there's some girl here to see you; said she knew you a few years ago." Rosalie gave me a hard look, conveying that she wanted an explanation. I sighed and just brushed past her and descended the stairs, my nose still filled with Bella's scent. I saw a girl with her back facing me on the couch, and a chill went through me. I knew that hair…but no. She promised. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, she gracefully stood up to her full height and turned in my direction. Years of experience reading her eyes detected an angry glint in her eyes, as well as a flash of mischief. Oh, dear Lord, help me now. My senses confirmed what I already knew. She was here now, and there would be hell to pay.

**Please review an let me know what you think. Should I continue?**

**~XXxGonnaRuleTheWorldOneDayxXX~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I decided to update while the story is still in my head. Just a note, this story is OOC, so just a warning. Enjoy**

_Previously on Air:_

_I was lying with my face in Bella's hair when Rosalie came in without knocking._

"_Edward, there's some girl here to see you. Said she knew you a few years ago." Rosalie gave me a hard look, conveying that she wanted an explanation. I sighed and just brushed past her and descended the stairs, my nose still filled with Bella's scent. I saw a girl with her back facing me on the couch, and a chill went through me. I knew that hair…but no. She promised. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, she gracefully stood up to her full height and turned in my direction. Years of experience reading her eyes detected an angry glint in her eyes, as well as a flash of mischief. Oh, dear Lord, help me now. My senses confirmed what I already knew. She was here now, and there would be hell to pay._

_

* * *

_

Arrabelle POV

I heard Eddie come down the stairs, and judging by the heaviness of his footfalls and the time interval between them, it was reluctantly so. Gracefully unfolding myself from the chair, I swung around to meet his eyes that were all the wrong color. They held surprise. Fear. Most of all anger.

My lips curved into a smile that only a select few could read as trouble. "Hello, Eddie. It's lovely to see you once again."

I had to stop myself from laughing at his furious expression and Alice and Rosalie's confused faces as I called upon his old nickname.

Edward gathered himself a second later, and slowly replied, "What the hell do you want? You're breaking our contract!" I could tell he was holding back obscenities.

I frowned, "Eddie, didn't I teach you to respect your superiors?"

His silence admitted so.

I was easily tiring of my cover, Maria; she annoys me to no end. Sighing, "Eddie, quit trying to paint me as the bad guy. You know my presence is completely legitimate." At his confused face, the thought that he really hadn't meant to skip practice flickered through my head. My mind hardened then; forgetting was the one of the worst things one could do in our profession. "Don't tell me you forgot." I demanded dangerously.

Comprehension dawned on his face and I hoped for half a second he really did just skip, but then fear registered in his eyes, and all hope dissolved. "That thing at the back of my mind all day…" his voice whispered softly, but my acute hearing picked it up as if he had shouted.

I slowly stepped closer to him until I was half a foot away. "You forgot?" I whispered intensely as a question, giving him a chance to deny it. I really didn't want to think of the consequences he forgot. He simply couldn't. I trained my team to be the best, and when they perform less than expected, there are consequences, punishments. I couldn't, I _wouldn't,_ make an exception for him. But then his expression gave it away. I took a deep breath, and with a lightning fast strike—as fast as the vampires were themselves—I backhanded him across his left cheek hard enough for him to fall unto his knees. The girls in the room were frozen in shock for half a second, before I saw them crouch, readying to pounce. But then Eddie _had_ to ruin my fun, as his voice rang out loud enough for the whole house to hear. "Stop."

* * *

Alice POV

I watched in shock as Edward fell to the ground from a hit from this _human_. I was just about to use a joint attack strategy with Rosalie when I heard his voice ring out.

"Stop."

I could tell he was speaking to us, but he locked eyes with the strange girl, Maria. She seemed offended and snapped at him. "I could have taken them."

Well, wasn't she cocky. But then again, she forced my brother to the ground with one blow. I could sense the rest of the family file in quietly, so as not to alert the girl. I'm pretty sure she noticed anyways; from what I have gathered, she doesn't seem to miss much.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt." Edward replied. I thought he was meant Maria, but then the girl in question mumbled something that sounded like, "They wouldn't have been hurt _too_ bad."

My confusion doubled; how could Edward think this little girl could injure us? If he were prepared, he could have beaten the girl. That set off another whole round of questions. I shook my head and concentrated on the situation at hand.

As I tuned back in, Edward stood up and the entire family gasped and Esme gave a small whimper. His entire left cheek was black and swollen. This isn't possible, I told myself, we don't bleed, and nothing hurts us. But there it was, proof I didn't want to believe displayed on my little brother's face.

I looked at Maria's hands, as if the answer lay there, and noticed for the first time that she was wearing strange black gloves that fit like a second skin and glinted with a metallic silver shine.

Maria, however, acted as if this had happened before, and quickly assessed his face. Satisfied with what she saw—the little bitch was happy hurting my brother—she spoke harshly and commandingly. And yet, her words, and Edwards reply, confused me even more.

"Assessment," she barked, every bit a military officer.

Edward, playing the role of her solider, replied in a bit of a resigned monotone. "Strike came at a forty-five degree angle due to height difference, with reduced strength," at this he raised his eyebrow at Maria, but she kept her steely mask, so he continued. "the strike was carried out with the back of attacker's left hand, fingers extended rather than in a fist, increasing the surface area of the striking hand, which makes the hit more blunt. All in all, the strike was much less powerful than it should have been."

No one missed the emphasis on _should_.

How the hell does he know all this? All Maria did though was raise an eyebrow and Edward sighed and added, "Strike mainly used in interrogation due to the fact that it only pains and irritates the victim and leaves no permanent damage, therefore, no incriminating evidence. Not to mention," here, his voice took on a slightly sarcastic tone, and it was obvious he was adding his own side note. "Your victim tends to enjoy speaking more when he has all his teeth in his mouth and air in his lungs."

Maria nodded her head once in approval and Edward's shoulders relaxed, as if he had finally proven himself. Carlisle took this opportunity to announce the presence of the rest of the family, causing Edward's shoulders to tense once again.

"Excuse me," my adoptive father said walking up to Maria, trying to be polite, but finding no way, just said what was on his jumbled up mind, minus the profanities. "Who _are_ you? _How_ did you _do_ that? _What the hell is going on here!_"

Well, maybe _one small _profanity.

* * *

Arrabelle POV

I cocked my head slightly to the side and stared at the blonde man after his outburst. Chuckling, I turned to Eddie. "You never told them anything? Even after I gave the okay to do so?" I inquired of him.

He sighed and shook his head, and in my peripheral vision, I saw Mr. Blondie—as well as the rest of the family—get more frustrated. "I never knew how to tell them, there is so much intertwined history." His eyes pleaded with me, and I instantly understood. He didn't want them to know about what we went through. He was content with his girlfriend—who was amazingly still sleeping—so I decided not to ruin that with our dark past.

"Should I tell them then?" I offered.

"Please," was his only reply.

I sighed and turned to his new family. Edward seemed to finally remember the manners his mother so painstakingly beat into him, and introduced me to the entire family. "Please meet Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle. I would like you all to meet Arrabelle."

I winced, then sighed as Eddie blew my cover, but when I saw his smirk, I knew he did it intentionally just to annoy me.

"I thought your name was Maria!" Alice exclaimed, indignant at being fooled. Eddie just chuckled, and I smacked his shoulder.

"That was just my cover." I told Alice. "One can never know when something might go wrong, and names are not something I hand out lightly."

The family just stared at me, as if that would reveal all my secrets.

"Well, please take a seat," I gestured to the couches. "And get comfortable. I have no idea how long this will take and how much will be revealed tonight."

As they headed off in the direction of the couches, Esme seemed to recover from her shock enough to remember that she was a hostess and I her guest.

"May I take your coat?" She asked a bit timidly.

I nodded, and then removed my coat, revealing my usual practice outfit, with a few modifications. I had black wraps covering my elbows and knees, both glinting metallic silver, just like my gloves. My mid-calf boots were the same as well. I could feel their stares as I removed the wraps and gloves, but kept the boots on; one can never be too prepared. Or paranoid.

Esme handed my things to Emmet, who just folded them on the armrest next to him.

Once settled onto the couches and looked at me expectantly. I calmly walked over to the love seat, but Eddie beat me to it and spread his legs all over the couch, so I would have no place to sit.

"Move, Eddie," I demanded tiredly.

He just grinned boyishly up at me and shook his head. A quick glance at his family showed that they weren't used to this type of behavior from him. They weren't used to the real Eddie.

"Fine," I replied, and then promptly plopped myself into his lap.

At his shocked face, I replied, "Be glad I didn't aim any higher." This earned chuckles from the two boys, Emmet and Jasper, along with a smile from Eddie. After getting comfortable in Eddie's lap—not an unfamiliar position—I began to speak.

"The first thing you should know is that I am a shadowhunter." With that first sentence, I lifted the glamour I placed on myself to hide my scars and marks. I heard a collective gasp from the vampires, and then the mother spoke.

"What _happened_ to you, child?" I gritted my teeth against the word child, but refrained from saying anything. These people were more children than I, even if they had lived longer.

"I'm a shadowhunter." I stated once again. "And so is Eddie. Or at least he used to be."

More confusion from the vamps. I rolled my eyes, and ended up taking ten minutes to explain the world of the shadowhunters and their purpose. Once they all understood, I was able to delve into our story.

"My mother, Sarah, was Kristen's—Eddie's mother—midwife when she went into labor with twins, Eddie and his sister Lindessa. Kristen nearly died, and was sick for two weeks. During that time, my mother visited her every day, dragging along my older brother, Jaden.

"After Kristen recovered, Sarah still visited her every Tuesday and Friday. The only time she missed a meeting was when she went into labor with me. Even then, Kristen came with her one year old twins to visit Sarah and keep her two year old son occupied, and out of the way.

"After I was born, the youngest in our little quartet, the four of us were inseparable. We would all sleep in the same bed, and then when we couldn't all fit on it, we would sleep together on the floor until we became too old for that kind of behavior anymore.

"As we aged a bit more, a romance sprung between Jaden and Lindessa, while Eddie and I became as close as siblings. We would often tease Jaden and Lindessa, but we were so very happy for them. They got engaged, and life was at its peak." I spoke the next line a bit softer; I never got used to telling the story, even after I had done it so many times.

"And then, that night happened."

Eddie sensed my trouble, and loosely wrapped his arms around my waist, his hands resting on opposite sides of my hips. I turned into him, ready to tell him off, but a trembling, lone voice interrupted me.

"Edward?"

* * *

Bella POV

I woke up to find the other side of my bed empty. Glancing out the window, I saw that it was the middle of the night. Where was Edward? Straining my ears, I picked up voices downstairs, and breathed a sigh of relief. He was probably just talking to Carlisle. Slipping out of bed, I decided to get a glass of water. As I neared the stairs, I heard an unfamiliar female voice speaking. Was there another vampire downstairs? The voice sounded beautiful enough. As I reached the top of the grand staircase, the picture before me made my body freeze. There, in plain sight of his family, was Edward on the loveseat with one of the most gorgeous girls I have ever seen snuggled onto his lap with his arms around her waist.

Surprised no one had noticed me with their superior senses, I spoke. "Edward?" Great, I sound like a scared child.

All heads snapped towards me, and the girl looked shocked and horrified. I guess she knew I was Edward's girlfriend somehow. My thoughts were proved wrong however as soon as my boyfriend opened his mouth.

Smirking, he spoke to the girl—who _still_ hadn't gotten off his lap. "Didn't notice her until she spoke, Air? My, my, are we getting sloppy?

The girl, Air, glared at him and then spoke in a sweet voice that I personally found revolting, "Emmet, would you mind tossing my one of my gloves?"

Yes, he should mind very much. Alas, Emmet obliged and threw her glove to her.

Catching it, she turned to Edward and smiled, then whipped the glove across the back of his head, faster than my eyes could follow.

Speaking in her sweet voice once more, "That was for calling me Air," she repeated the strike again, "that was for hinting that I was slipping," she hit him once more. "And that was just because I could."

Why the hell was she attacking my boyfriend! More importantly, why wouldn't he retaliate?

Emmet and Jasper both broke out into laughter.

"Dude," Emmet spoke through laughter, "I like her, she's entertaining. How long are you staying with us?" The question was directed at the girl-who-doesn't-like-to-be-called-Air.

She _wasn't_ going to stay with us. Right?

* * *

Arrabelle POV

I was a bit shocked at Emmet's question, but I was brought back into the world by Isabella's indignant shriek.

"What's going on here? Edward," she gasped his name like a plea.

Ripping Eddie's arms away—the only way he would let go—I stood and faced the girl with disappointment. She wasn't supposed to be informed about the supernatural world, or she would kill herself. Well, too late to prevent it now. I guess damage control is in order.

"Isabella," I said in a low, warm voice. "It's good to see you again. Why don't you take a seat, and we can explain everything."

"My name is Bella." She huffed, reluctantly shuffling to Eddie's loveseat."

The stupid shadowhunter still had his legs sprawled all over the couch, and I snapped at him—because truly, this was one of my pet peeves, and he knew it. "Eddie, I swear if you don't move your feet this instant, I will personally remove them from your body."

The idiot smirked at me and then slowly moved his feet off the couch; much too slow for me, so I grabbed his legs and flung them aside, unintentionally causing him to topple off the couch. This time the entire family laughed, Emmet the loudest of all of them.

"I think we should keep you Arrabelle. It's so much more interesting with you here."

Smiling at him, I replied, "Call me Aira."

**Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to point out, Arrabelle's name is pronounced [ahr-uh-bel-ley]**

**For people who haven't grappled (or perhaps you may word it differently) the phrase "In my guard" means that the person's opponent (let's call him Joe) is in the most unfortunate position for Joe, and most ideal for the other person (How bout Bill?). It describes the position where Bill has Joe trapped between his legs (I know, weird and kinda kinky/gross depending your view on it) and can control all of Joe's movements—or lack of movements.

* * *

**

_Previously on Air:  
I was a bit shocked at Emmet's question, but I was brought back into the world by Isabella's indignant shriek.  
"What's going on here? Edward," she gasped his name like a plea.  
Ripping Eddie's arms away—the only way he would let go—I stood and faced the girl with disappointment. She wasn't supposed to be informed about the supernatural world, or she would kill herself. Well, too late to prevent it now. I guess damage control is in order.  
"Isabella," I said in a low, warm voice. "It's good to see you again. Why don't you take a seat, and we can explain everything."  
"My name is Bella." she huffed, reluctantly shuffling to Eddie's loveseat.  
The stupid shadowhunter still had his legs sprawled all over the couch, and I snapped at him—because truly, this was one of my pet peeves, and he knew it. "Eddie, I swear if you don't move your feet this instant, I will personally remove them from your body."  
The idiot smirked at me and then slowly moved his feet off the couch; much too slow for me, so I grabbed his legs and flung them aside, unintentionally causing him to topple off the couch. This time the entire family laughed, Emmet the loudest of all of them.  
"I think we should keep you, Arrabelle. It's so much more interesting with you here."  
Smiling at him, I replied, "Call me Aira."

* * *

_

Arrabelle POV  
Chuckling, Emmet nodded his assent. Eddie had picked himself up off the ground, and was mock-pouting at me.  
"How come he gets to call you by your nickname?"  
Smirking, I patted his cheek and said, "Because he is not the bane of my existence."  
Grinning, he was about reply when he was cut off by a voice.  
"I thought we were having 'explain things to Bella time?'" the young girl's voice rang out.  
I sat down next to her, and she shied away from me slightly. "You're right," I said in a cool, calm voice, so as not to frighten her. "My name is Arrabelle. Do you know why you were a bit intuitive about vampires? Why they didn't scare you?"  
I could see her squirm a little, and behind her, on the armrest—where the little twerp had perched himself after I had taken his spot—Eddie's eyes widened.  
"So…," Eddie drew out, "she really is…"  
I glanced at him sharply. "No, she isn't."  
Everyone looked at us as if we had suddenly broken out into the River Dance.  
Bella narrowed her eyes at me. "Care to explain?" she inquired coolly. It seems as if she had recovered from her initial fright as I spoke with her boyfriend.  
"You, my dear," yes, I was laying it on thick, but she needed to think I cared. "have a drop of angel blood running through your veins."

* * *

Bella POV  
It was quiet before I fully assessed her sentence, "I have what in my veins?" I exclaimed. I started to hyperventilate and could feel the soothing coolness of Edward's hands placed come to rest on my shoulders on my shoulders.  
However, it wasn't me he spoke to; it was the little bitch liar. "So, my theory was somewhat correct, at least."  
She just rolled her eyes at my boyfriend—the nerve of her!—and replied, "Eddie,"  
And that nickname! Ugh, I hated her.  
"Your girlfriend is in shock and all you care about is your theory being partially correct?" she raised one of herirritatingly perfect eyebrows.  
"So you admit I'm right!" he said, completely oblivious to her previous statement."H-how do you know this?" I mentally hit myself for stuttering.  
"Bella," she said that calm voice I loathed**,** "I've known you since you were born, as well as your father and his sister, and the generations before them, all the way back to a hundred years ago."  
Her eyes widened as she shakily spoke, "What are you? And how do you know me?"  
Barriers slammed shut in her eyes as she tersely replied, "I am a shadowhunter. I made a promise to a friend to keep all her descendents safe. She knew that they wouldn't have enough angel blood to be like me, but just enough to get in trouble. My job is to cover your Sight with a simple rune that appears invisible to the naked eye at birth. After that, I just check in every once in a while to make sure everything is running smoothly. Of course I haven't seen you since Phoenix, but I assumed you would run into less trouble in such a small town. My mistake."

* * *

Arrabelle POV  
I watched as the information I had just departed seeped its way into her mind, and in my peripheral vision, I saw shock and confusion in the others' eyes. Just then, my phone rang, playing Eminem's 'Till I Collapse.  
_Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out  
Till my legs give out—_  
"What?" I answered. My ringtones were codes, and that song meant someone was withholding information back at headquarters. I made no move to leave the room, or conceal my conversation in any way; they were vampires, they'd hear no matter where I was.  
_"Hey, Air, we have a bit of a problem."_  
I clenched my teeth and then unclenched them so I could enunciate each word clearly, letting him know I wouldn't be pleased with bad news. "What kind of problem, Eric?" I could imagine him wincing as he spoke.  
_"He refuses to talk. We can't get anything out of him; no names, times, agendas. Nothing important."_

Instantly knowing who he was describing, I ignored everyone else and focused on the task at hand. "It's been two weeks, right?" I plowed on without waiting for confirmation; I knew I was right. "I authorized L1 for a few days, then increased it to L2 when he refused to break. After a week with no information, we increased it even higher, and now after a while he's in L5. Impressive. Kill him."

Eric showed no surprise in his voice; he was expecting this and spoke with amusement. "I'm pretty sure the only reason you let him live this long was so you could have a little fun and see how long he could last. Can we put him through the last Level, just to see if he will break? No one has ever made it as far as he has on your Torture Scale. Please?"

"No," my voice was hard. When I gave out an order, I knew what I was doing. "I don't want him tortured, I want him dead. Kill him. I want him completely dead within 3 minutes. There must be no trace of him. Are we clear?"

I could sense his disappointment as he spoke. "You're no fun. Why can't we play with him if he's slotted to die?"

"Because this one survived L5. He deserves some respect." the tone of my voice was final. Just before I hung up the phone, I remembered another promise I made. "Oh, and Eric, give Lin the 'go ahead' immediately." With those final parting words, I ended the call to meet seven horrified faces, and one surprised expression from Eddie. "What?" I inquired innocently.  
Eddie was the first to speak, and it was clearly not what the others expected him to ask, if their faces were any indication. "He survived L5 on your Torture Scale? Who is he?" I could pick out bits of excitement.

I sighed, suddenly tired, and my shoulders fell slightly. "It was Raksha. He is a very old demon, and took a lot of work to capture."  
The next outburst was quite unexpected, however. "What kind of screwed up person are you?" Rosalie shouted, but she wasn't done there. "Why the _hell_ are you having someone _tortured_ and then _murdered_?" her breathing was just a bit unnecessarily hard and a few locks of hair were dislodged from their perfect styling**.**

I raised an eyebrow. "Done?"

She seemed embarrassed for having lost control and nodded. I decided to humor her and answered. "Raksha is a demon. Not human. The job of shadowhunters is to kill them, as I told you before, and sometimes we think the higher-ups may have information. I have strategies to extract information placed in levels from 1-6. I'm only doing my job, along with my teammates."

"Why can't you age, though?" this question came from Esme.

"It was the punishment that I was given," I replied tersely. "My shadowhunters teammates all bear the curse along with me by choice." That was more information than I cared to depart, but it would help them understand later upon _her_ visit.

"Now," I said, standing up from the couch and facing Eddie, "Time to begin."

At his expression, I couldn't help the peal of laughter that escaped from my mouth. "You didn't really think you could get away with no training, did you?"  
His expression then morphed tochagrin as he scratched the back of head. "I was hoping."  
"Nice try, pretty boy. Skip practice and then distract me with explanations. Turns out, payback can be a bitch," Here I gave a dangerous smile. This was going to be ever so enjoyable.

Edward POV  
Shit. That was the only thought that went through my head as Air dragged me outside into the backyard. I was hoping that she would spare them the fright, at least, and me the embarrassment, at the most, of doing this in front of the family. And yet, she wouldn't be Air if she did. Stopping once we had a nice open area around us, she began as the rest of the family and Bella wandered into the yard out of curiosity.  
"Now," she began, "I'll be so kind as to let you choose what to start with."  
Well, this was a turn of events. She was planning something, I could tell. "Anything Goes sparring," I said with a smirk, knowing it was her least favorite type of sparring. She gritted her teeth and nodded.  
I immediately took on a closed fighting stance and shifted my weight onto the balls of my toes to gain maximum mobility, knowing she would strike first. As she mirrored me, I noticed that she had put her black wrapsback on her elbows and knees as well as her gloves. She began the fight with a front kick followed by a backhand punch and elbow strike, all of which I blocked, minus the elbow strike.  
"Tsk, tsk, Eddie. You're getting sloppy," she had slipped away again after her successful hit to avoid painful retaliation. I attacked her with a few double punch combinations as I put a plan into motion. While she was distracted, I attempted to take out her knee and throw her to the ground, but she caught onto my idea in time. She quickly countered by taking advantage of the situation and hip-throwing me. As she came down for the supposed 'killing strike,' I grabbed her tank top and pulled her off of me and onto the ground next to me as I assumed the dominant position.  
We grappled for about another couple minutes before the tables began to tilt. Air had finally pinned me to the ground with a seraph blade to my throat. Her legs straddled my waist, preventing me from getting her in my guard, and her elbows dug into the more sensitive portion of my biceps.  
I was trapped and we both knew it.  
"Surrender," Air breathed into my ear, her chest rising and falling against mine.  
Focus, I told myself. I struggled futilely, and then surrendered. A wolf-whistle brought my attention back to our audience, who were all sporting gaping mouths. At first I thought it was because of Air's fighting abilities, but then another thought knocked on the door to my brain, and I let it in. When spectator to a fight, if one doesn't know much about it, the grappling portion looks quite…er…hot and a little racy.  
Air, who must have noticed, blushed slightly, and my old trademark smirk worked its way onto my face.  
It was Emmet, however, who broke the ice. "Damn, you're good, Aira. Can I go next?" he looked like an overgrown puppy as he asked for a turn, to which Air just responded with a laugh.

"What, did I miss all the fun?" inquired a voice I hadn't heard in so long. I slowly turned my head towards the intruder, in contrast to how quickly the others whipped their heads around to gawk at the girl. When I was finally able to see her, I registered that she had barely changed a bit. She had the same shiny bronze hair, those beautifully familiar icy blue eyes, and a bit of a tan, which was actually new. Gorgeous as always, my twin sister stood before me, a smile lighting up her face as she made eye contact with me.  
"Edward!" she exclaimed as she threw herself into my arms.  
"Lindessa," I whispered into her hair.  
She was alive. She hadn't died. And she was most definitely in danger.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and feel free to leave any questions in a review.**

**Please hit that little button and type a few words, it would mean the world to me :)**


End file.
